What Kind Of Fool
by randomllama313
Summary: Hunter Clarington is confused, and he decides to turn to Ohios biggest slut for help. But what will happen when he falls deeper than he could have ever imagined, and will he be able to stop himself from drowning?
1. Confusion

Hunter Clarington was confused.

He only became confused recently. He had been so sure his whole life about who he was.

But that was changing.

Because Hunter Clarington was questioning his sexuality.

Ever since his performance of Whistle, he had been looking at the other Warblers in an entirely different light.

Hunter would stare at their lips and wonder what they would look like wrapped around his- Well, you know what he was thinking.

He would watch their asses as they danced, walked and moved, wondering what it would be like to—Ok, you know what he was imagining.

So he decided that he needed to experiment. But for that, he would need Ohio's biggest man slut.

* * *

And that was how he ended up in Warbler rehearsals one day, red faced and sweaty as he watched a group of 6 boys show the others how to do a particularly sexual dance move.

Jeff thrusted his hips as he jumped onto a table, spinning around, while David was doing a backflip off one of the couches.

Hunter fixed his tie and smoothed down his hair, desperately trying to maintain his cool and controlled demeanor, despite the intense sexual pressure the other singers were pushing on him.

"O-Ok, that's enough for today, you can go." he said, sitting up in his chair slightly and crossing his legs.

"What? But we only just started!"

He looked to his left and saw Thad standing there, frowning slightly

"I said dismissed, Harwood."

A wave of confused muttering spread through the warblers as they left through the open doors.

Hunter gulped and adjusted his trousers slightly, following them out of the room. He walked along the corridors, following the group up to the dorms. He stood outside a door that had closed a few moments earlier, and knocked twice.

It opened almost immediately, and Hunter found himself looking into a pair of bright green eyes.

"Uh, hey Hunter."

He shifted slightly and stood up straight.

"Hello Sebastian"

* * *

**MIAAOOOWWW Ok, So I know this chapter is really short, but its for a reason, and I promise the rest will be a lot longer 3 Review Review Review!**


	2. Experimentation

**Here it is, chapter two 3**

**WARNING Lots and lots of smut, barebacking, slight angst.**

* * *

"Um, what do you want, Hunter?"

Sebastian frowned softly, leaning against the doorframe.

"I need….help. Well, no. I need…" Hunter blushed fiercely and grabbed Sebastians hand, tugging him into the room and slamming the door behind him.

"Hunter wha-"

He was silenced as Hunter crashed their lips together forcefully, pressing him against the wall. "Shut up and just let me, Smythe" he growled against Sebastians lips, grinding against him roughly.

The green-eyed boys head fell back with a loud moan, pulling Hunter over to the bed and laying down, smirking up at him. "Thought you weren't even remotely bi curious, Clarington?"

Sebastians only response was a glare as Hunter straddled his waist, ripping his shirt open and pressing rough, hungry kisses along his neck and collarbone.

He sat up and pulled off his own blazer and shirt, biting his lip as he tugged at the waistband of Sebastians pants.

"Off. Now."

Sebastian moaned at his dominative tone, quickly pulling off his trousers and tossing them on the floor away from him.

Hunters eyes glazed over with lust as he stared at the tent in Sebastians boxers. "Them too. Off."

Sebastian shed his remaining closed, reclining naked against the pillows as he looked up at Hunter.

"Go ahead, Clarington."

He moaned excitedly and lunged forward, wrapping a hand around Sebastians cock, stroking quickly as he slammed their lips together. Sebastian whimpered and thrusted into his hand, groaning loudly. "I-In me, now!"

Hunter growled and flipped Sebastian over, pulling his ass into the air and reaching for his bag, grabbing some lube. He poured some onto his hand and roughly pushed a finger into the green eyed boys ass, thrusting it in and out a few times before pushing another in.

"ENOUGH! Just get in me!" Sebastian howled, pushing against his hand.

Hunter slapped his ass sharply. "Shut up." He pulled out his fingers, moaning softly as Sebastian whimpered.

He pressed the head of his cock against Sebastians entrance, not bothering to use a condom. Hunter pushed forward in one swift motion, burying himself balls-deep in his ass, nearly blacking out as the hot tightness encircled him.

Sebastians screams echoed throughout the building as he thrust back against Hunter, hands fisting in the sheets as he babbled nonsense.

Hunter pulled all the way out then slammed back in, clutching his hips tightly as he thrust in and out, again and again, skin slapping against skin quickly and roughly.

The room was silent other than Sebastians moans and whimpers as he fell apart around Hunter, howling and arching his back, desperate for pleasure.

He couldn't take it anymore, and the green eyed boy thrust desperately against the bed, exploding all over them, hot white come flowing onto the sheets. Hunter came moments later, letting out a lengthy howl as he slammed his full length in, collapsing against Sebastians back.

"H-hunter…."

"N-no."

Hunter pulled out, tucking himself back into his pants and grabbed his clothes, dressing himself quickly even though his hands were shaking. Sebastian gazed up at him with the look of a kicked puppy, laying curled up on his bed, come dripping silently out of his ass.

"Cuddle me?"

Hunter rolled his eyes and straightened himself up, checking his appearance in the mirror.

"No, Smythe. You're nothing but an easy fuck."

And with that, he walked out the door, leaving Sebastian frowning and tugging the sheets around himself.

That night, as Hunter lay in bed stroking himself quickly, he tried desperately to think of Megan Fox, but the only image that kept popping into his head was that of Sebastians face when he came, the delicious noises he made as thrust into him and the folorn look he wore when Hunter was leaving.

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_ was the last thing Hunter thought before he came for the second time that day.

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to Andrew and Robin, who practically murdered me while I was writing it, trying to get me to type faster xD Love you guys!**


	3. Disney

**I apologise for the explosion of smut that was chapter two, but it was part of the plot….even though it may seem like just pure porn. I promise there is actually some plot! This chapter is dedicated to Mia, because I love her and she is like a female version of Jesus 33**

**Review Review Review!**

* * *

The next day was pure torture for Hunter.

Of course, Sebastian had to wince every time he sat down.

Of course, he had to suck on a lollipop during morning Warbler practice.

Of course, he had to thrust his hips even more often than usual when he was dancing.

Yes, that was Hunters idea of hell on earth.

Not to mention the looks Sebastian kept giving him.

Every time Hunter glanced at him, his eyes would be wide in a mixture of flirtiness, adoration and at one point, even slight fear.

Finally, he had enough. At the end of their French class, while Nick was gazing at the teacher and Jeff was glaring at the back of his head, Hunter stood up, grabbed his things and walked out of the room before Sebastian had even left his seat

Sebastian looked up with a frowned, picking up his bag. _Why is he avoiding me? _He thought as he followed him out of the room, watching him walk towards the Warbler hall. Sebastian caught up with and rested a hand on arm.

"Hey gorgeous"

Hunter spun around and glared at Sebastian, pushing his hand away. "Get off me, Smythe. Last night was just a fuck, it meant nothing."

Sebastians face contorted into a frown of confusion, then hurt.

"Wha-….but I thought….we…"

"It meant nothing. I'm not gay, Smythe."

And with that, Hunter stormed through the wide doors.

A few of the Warblers looked up in surprise as he sat down in his chair, scowling at the room, but most of them ignored it, Hunter in a bad mood was, after all, pretty common.

Sebastian followed him, composing himself as he sat down next to Jeff, who was glued to his phone.

"Whats so interesting, Sterling?"

"Just texting Alice…" he mumbled, not looking up.

Sebastian rolled his eyes at the mention of Jeffs girlfriend, smirking across the room at Nick, who had been watching them closely. He blushed darkly and looked away, completely missing the wink that Sebastian sent his way.

Later that day, as Hunter sat in his dorm room attempting to search his brain for ideas for sectionals, he found his brain drifting to the green-eyed Warbler.

Bad Hunter! You're straight, dammit! Stop thinking about him! Think about…Megan Fox. Yeah, that's working…

He smirked slightly as he thought about the woman, leaning back in his chair as he pulled his tie off and tossed it on the ground.

_Megan Fox…Fox…Fox and the Hound…_"DISNEY!"

Hunter leapt out of his seat, scrambling for paper as he had this epiphany.

"Disney for sectionals! Its genius! …No...That SUCKS…crap…."

He flopped back down in his chair, leaning on his desk in defeat.

He lifted his head, looking into the mirror that hung above his desk.

"Dammit, Hunter. You're a Clarington! Clarington men will not be defeated. You will find some songs, and you WILL lead the Warblers to victory at Sectionals."

Hunter smirked slightly, opening his laptop and starting to research some songs.

Yes, they would win sectionals this year. Hunter wouldn't let them lose.

* * *

**Ok, so I know it really short, but I just…..URGH I wanted the next part to be in a different chapter. Don't judge me! Review Review Review!**


	4. Difficult

Ok, so this chapter is going to be VERY short, its not really a whole chapter, I just wanted a tiny little filler to elaborate on Jeff and Alice's relationship a bit more, and lead up to something I have planned for the future 3 This one is dedicated to my real-life friend Alice, who is totally in love with Riker Lynch, so that's why the character Alice is named after her 3

**Jeff Texts**

**_Alice Texts_**

* * *

Jeff sat in his room that night, looking through his facebook at all the pictures of him and Alice.

_She's so perfect…_He thought to himself, leaning back on the bed.

He clicked next, and smiled gently as a picture of them at the beach flashed onto the screen.

Jeff pulled out his phone and typed a quick text to his girlfriend.

**Hey beautiful**

A minute later, his phone beeped with a reply.

**_Hey handsome 3 What you up to?_**

**Just thinking about you 3**

As he waited for another text, he flicked through a couple more pictures, face breaking into a grin as one of him and Nick at the fair came up.

_That was a great day…_His thought was interrupted when a bleep came from beside him. Jeff grabbed his phone and pulled up his chat with his girlfriend

**_You're so cute...wanna go out tonight?_**

Jeff started to type back yes, but then remembered something.

**I can't baby, me and Nick were going to go over some choreography for sectionals**

_**You're always hanging out with him...**_

He sighed softly. This was the bad side of Alice, when she would get jealous of him spending time with other people.

**Tomorrow, ok? I'll take you somewhere nice 3******

**_Whatever._**

Jeff frowned and tossed his phone onto his bedside table, laying on his stomach and burying his face in his pillow.

_Why are girls so difficult…._was his last thought before he rolled off his bed and went to meet Nick.

* * *

Ok, yeah, I know that was ridiculously short, DON'T JUDGE ME I will have a full length chapter out tonight to make up for i Review! Its like oxygen to me 3


	5. Handwriting

Again, sorry for the crazy short chapter!

This chapter is for Caitlin and her obsession with Finn Harries, Niall Horan and Ryland Lynch :D We see the side of Sebastian he keeps hidden in this chapter, a side I've always picture him having but never written about, but I'm writing about it now, so I'll see how it turns out…

Love you all, and review review review!

Back to focus on one sexy half of Huntbastian now, Jeff/Alice and Nick are taking a break from being my fan fiction puppets…I Niff you all!

* * *

Sebastian chewed on his pen, looking down at the notebook in front of him and starting to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_I feel stupid just writing 'dear diary'…I sound like a thirteen-year-old girl!_

_But the Internet says keeping a diary is a good way to sort out your life, so…yeah. Today I…_

Sebastian paused; pen raised an inch above the paper, biting his lip as he thought for a moment before continuing.

_Today I had a weird feeling during Warbler practise. Hunter was dancing and I felt nauseous, sweaty, and my temperature rose slightly. Maybe I'm coming down with something, or maybe it was just sexual tension with some of the Warblers. I'm pretty sure that Trent and Thad want some Sebby-tushie, even if they have been dating for over a year…_

He leaned back and ran a hand through his hair, chuckling softly at how childish he sounded.

_I heard Hunter yell something from across the hall a minute ago that sounded suspiciously like 'Disney'…if he has us do Disney songs for sectionals I might actually punch him. Unless it's the Lion King or Little Mermaid. They're my favourite._

He chuckled softly as he recounted half the script in his head, blinking when he realised he'd been staring blankly at the page for nearly ten minutes.

"Sebastian, what the hell are you actually doing?"

Sebastian spun around in his chair, shocked out of his daze by the sound of his roommates' voice.

"Oh, hey Duval. No Blondie today?"

Nick rolled his eyes and sat on the edge of his bed, kicking his shoes off. "He's coming here later to practise choreography."

Sebastian had already lost interest and was humming circle of life as he pulled out his French homework,

Nick was still talking aimlessly about some dead poet or Billy Joel song when Sebastian finished scrawling down the answers in 10 minutes time. He looked down at his answers and saw his handwriting. It was big, cramped together with very rounded, piggy-like letters.

God my handwriting is like a five year olds… he thought as he smoothed down his hair and left to get a coffee.

…bumping into Jeff as soon as he left the door, knocking him onto the floor and walking over him and down the corridor. Jeff sighed heavily and grabbed the few sheets of paper that lay around him.

"You ok Jeffy?" Nick knelt next to him and picked up the remaining papers, helping him stand up before passing them to him.

"Yeah, I'm cool. You ready to rehearse?" Jeff walked past his best friend into the room, turning Nicks iPod on loud.

Nick grinned and shut the door behind them, starting to warm up as he heard the opening chords to 'Say You'll Stay' come on.

"I love this song…this band….this EVERYTHING!"

Jeff bounced slightly as he warmed up, humming along to the music.

"I know you do…same."

"Everyone cool loves this song"

"You think I'm cool?"

"You must be, you're friends with me." Jeff flashed a cheeky grin and Nick laughed, throwing a pillow at him.

"Dork"

"You love me anyway"

"Maybe"

* * *

GUHH I gave into my Niff feels and added some at the end :P I know its short again, I just really wanted to update tonight and just…..don't kill me! Either way, did you like the way I made the inner Sebastian kind of childish? I like to think he has that childish, fun, innocent side, because he would be freaking ADORABLE like that!

To anyone who didn't know, 'Say You'll Stay' is a song by R5, the band made up by Riker Lynch (Jeff), his 2 brothers (Rocky and Ross), Sister (Rydel) and best friend (Ratliff). They are completely and totally awesome in every way and I am more than a little bit in love with all of them.(Including little brother/manager Ryland). GO LISTEN TO THEM IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY!

_I niff you all, review review review!_


	6. Diary

**Ok, this chapter is kind of short again, but the end notes explain some of it…..its not an excuse! I should write longer chapters, I just…..bler. SORRY! But this chapter is for my awesome friend Alice, again, yeah she already has a chapter for her, who cares? She's amazing enough to get two chapters. I NIFF YOU ALL 36**

* * *

Jeff lay on Nick's bed, panting slightly as his best friend grinned cheekily at him.

"Tired yet Jeffy?"

The blonde-haired boy chuckled slightly and nodded.

"Yeah…. most exhausting rehearsal we've ever done!"

Nick sat on the desk, shifting slightly as he felt something underneath him. "What's this…" he muttered as he pulled out a black notebook with the words 'Keep out' written on the front. He flicked it open and scanned the first page, face breaking into an evil smile.

"Jeffy?"

"Hmm?"

"I think I just found Sebastians diary."

Jeffs energy levels perked up at this, and he jumped up, leaning over Nick to see better.

"Dude…Sebby-Tushie?"

Nick laughed as he read this, nudging Jeff. "H-he thinks Trent and Thad want to…" His sentence trailed off into laughter as Jeff shook silently, face cracked open in an insane grin as he tumbled off the edge of the desk, rolling on the floor.

Nick continued, choking on his laughter. "A-and….he was totally horny…wh-when H-hunter…was dancing…as if…he could ever…get someone….like….Hunter!"

Jeffs laughter died while Nicks continued. "What do you mean?"

His best friend calmed slightly and leaned against the wall. "W-well, lets face it…Hunters hot, a-and Sebastian a bit….desperate."

Jeff felt the familiar pang of jealousy at Nicks words, having to remind himself that he had a girlfriend, Alice, he loved her and Nick could do whatever he wanted.

"Y-you think Hunters hot?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm not blind" He said, shutting the diary with a cheeky grin. "Never tell Sebastian we found this, alright?"

Jeff nodded slightly and picked up his bag. "Never…see you later Nicky."

Nick frowned slightly and watched as Jeff left. "Wha- where are you…?"

The door shut before he could finish his sentence.

* * *

A few hours later, Jeff was sat in the library watching Hunter read from across the room. _Ok…he's attractive…but still, not the kind of guy I would expect Nick to go for…_

He ducked his head as Hunter looked up, peering over the top of his book.

And I guess the way he bites his lip as he reads is kind of cute…and he does have a hot body… Jeff shook his head slightly, eyes widening . Did I just say a GUY had a hot body? Think of Alice, think of Alice…yeah, that works.

He sat there for another half an hour before getting bored, shoving his book back on the shelf and taking one last look at Hunter before leaving to go and see Kurt.

* * *

**OK again, I know its short, but I have the whole thing planned out and right now its going to be about 22 chapters, potentially more. At least 12 of the upcoming chapters will need to be a lot longer, and 4, maybe 5, have the possibility of being split into more chapters. Depending on whether people like this story or not, I might write some one-shots of specific events in it that don't really have much detail, and maybe, MAYBE, a sequel. Review Review Review, and I Niff you all :D**


	7. Library

Meep okay back to Hunter now, I feel like we haven't seen him in a while. This chapter is for one of my best friends Lauryn who has a deep love of sex and Louis Tomlinson.

Review Review Review!

* * *

_What the hell even is this..._Hunter thought repeatedly as he scanned the pages of his textbook. History had never been his best subject, and this essay was particularly hard.

"Need a hand there Clarington?"

Sebastian slid into the chair next to him, smirking. "You look lost"

Hunter rolled his eyes slightly and looked back down at his homework. "I'm fine."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on Hunters knee. "Try page 69" he whispered.

Hunter had never been a fan of touching, other people or himself. He preffered as little physical contact as possible with the entire human race, and didn't welcome anyone to touch him who didn't have a good reason. He wasn't sure why, he just didn't.

So when Sebastians hand slid onto his knee, he froze, unsure. The touch wasn't...bad, in fact, it felt rather good, it just…surprised him. And obviously, he wasn't gay. Nowhere near gay.

But he turned to page 69 anyway, and saw that Sebastian had actually been helpful for once. "Oh, uh, thanks…"

He smirked and slid his hand a few centimetres higher. "You know, theres another 69 we could try…"

Hunters cheeks reddened as he shifted his gaze to look into Sebastians eyes. "I-I'm not gay"

"I never said you were." He murmured in response, winking and moving his hand further up Hunters leg, brushing his fingers over his crotch before standing up. He walked behind a bookshelf, disappearing from view.

Hunter gulped, his heart practically leaping from his chest as he followed, blinking and standing behind Sebastian, leaning towards his ear and whispering.

"I'm not gay, Smythe"

"I know". Sebastian turned around and looked at Hunter, so close their noses brushed together.

Hunter couldn't think of a response, and leaned forwards, pressing their lips together gently as his arms wrapped around Sebastians waist, holding him close. He stayed there for a moment, eyes open, watching Sebastian melt into his touch, their bodies pressed against each other,

"Of course you're not" was the breathless whisper that escaped from the green-eyed boys lips when Hunter finally pulled away.

"I'm not" He let his hand linger on Sebastians waist for a moment before stepping back and turning around.

"See you later, Clarington."

Hunter gulped and nodded, walking quickly out of the library doors, leaving a slightly flustered and very confused Sebastian in his wake.

_What the hell just happened?_

* * *

He stormed along the corridors back to his room, becoming more and more frustrated with every step.

_Damn Smythe...fuck him...he's evil...fuck him..._

He turned a corner and bumped into someone, knocking them to the floor. He ignored them and kept on striding, mind drifting to a memory from his childhood.

_His father was stood next to him at the window, scowling at two boys holding hands on the other side of the street. "Boys like that are not real boys, do you understand, Hunter? They're not real boys." Hunter nodded up at him, looking at the boys. "Why not?" His father glared at the windowpane and turned, walking a few metres and sitting in his chair. Hunter followed and sat on his knee. "They love other boys. Real boys love girls, understand?" He nodded and shifted slightly. "Why do they love other boys?"_

_"Because they're sick, Hunter. Sick and wrong."_

_Sick…_

_Sick…_

_Wrong…_

_Sick…_

_Wrong…_

Hunter scowled at the floor infront of him, pushing his door open and sitting on the end of his bed, kicking his shoes off. Theres nothing wrong with being gay…but im not…im not…

Nick raised his eyebrows, laying on his bed with a book in his hands.

"You ok Hunter?"

Hunter looked up briefly, vision red.

"I'm absolutely fine."

* * *

AHHHH don't hate me for making Hunters father a horrible poop head….it fits in with a later chapter, and it had to be included here! Aaaaand I'm sorry for teasing you with a little Huntbastian kiss….but I wanted something adorable to remind you of how FREAKING AWESOME Huntbastian is, ok? SPOILER FOR NEXT CHAPTER: We see Klaine for the first time! :D


	8. Coffee

Ok, so, here we go! The first appearance of Klaine!

This chapter is for all the people who actually read the authors notes xD

* * *

Blaine sat next to Kurt, drinking his coffee as they listened to Jeff.

"…and I mean, I love Alice and all, but every time I see her I feel like I want to be hanging out with Nick."

Jeff finished with a sigh and looked at the couple. "Well?"

They both leaned forwards at the same time, frowning.

"Jeff…do you think, maybe you're… in love with Nick?" Blaine raised his eyebrows and looked at the blonde.

Jeff spluttered and laughed. "Pff, what? Of course im not! Im straight! I have a girlfriend!"

Kurt frowned softly and rested his chin on his hand. "A girlfriend who you don't want to see most of the time."

For once, Jeff was speechless. He regained normality after a few moments and rolled his eyes. "Maybe, but Nick's my best friend, its natural to want to hang out with him all the time! Right?"

The couples response was definitely not what Jeff wanted to hear.

"You're totally smitten."

"Completely fallen for him."

Jeff huffed and stood up. "You're wrong, guys. I love you, but you're wrong." He turned to the door to see Hunter standing there, one eyebrow raised.

"For once, I agree with Hobbit and Barbie."

He glared at him and pushed past him, storming out to his car.

Kurt and Blaine looked up at Hunter in surprise and frowned, leaning back.

"What are you doing here Clarington?"

Hunter walked in and sat in the chair by the window, folding his arms. "Who else would I go to for advice on spectacularly gay things?"

After a few pointless, polite minutes of Kurt flapping around getting more coffee, Hunter finally took a deep breath and started to speak.

"I had sex with Sebastian."

Two mouths opened, brows furrowing in confusion.

"Uh….what?"

"I had sex with Sebastian."

Blaine rolled his eyes slightly, leaning closer. "Um…why?"

Hunter sighed at the stupid question and ran a hand through his hair. "Because I had been getting turned on by guys and wanted to see if I enjoyed it or not. Smythe is the biggest man slut in Ohio, so I went to him." He said matter-of-factly.

Kurt nodded as if this all made sense, smoothing down his shirt. "Well…did you like it?"

Hunter thought for a moment before nodding. "It felt good"

Blaine and Kurt exchanged a knowing look, smirking.

"You're gay"

"No, I'm as straight as Blaines hair."

"My hair is curly"

Hunter looked at him in surprise.

"It takes a _lot _of gel."

He frowned and shrugged, not really caring, and looked at the couple "Either way, I'm not gay.

They both merely smirked and folded their arms.

_No wonder Jeff left…_Hunter thought as he stood up. _These two are like twin demonic Sherlocks…_ He thanked them for the tea and left quickly, rolling his eyes. _I'm not gay…_were the words running repeatedly through his mind as he got in his car and drove back to Dalton, where, unbeknownst to him, a few of the Warblers were getting closer than he might have liked.

* * *

Mew, I'm hoping to get chapters 8-15 written and published this weekend, so YAY lots of writing for me to do! SPOILER FOR NEXT CHAPTER: The first real-life appearance of Alice!


	9. Alice

Mwahahahaha, ok, so here it is, the first real life appearance of Alice! This chapter is, obviously, dedicated to my real life Alice in Wonderland :3

* * *

Jeff sat in the corner of the café, tapping his mug nervously with his spoon as he waited for his girlfriend.

Finally, Alice walked in and spotted him, smiling and walking over, taking a seat next to him. "Hey sweet cheeks"

He smiled and waved slightly. "Hey Ally"

She smiled and ordered a coffee, leaning in to kiss him softly. Jeff moved his head away and sighed. "Uh, Alice…listen…we need to talk…"

Alice frowned and pushed her dark hair away from her eyes. " Um…Okay….about what?"

Jeff gulped and waited a moment, gathering his courage.

"I think we should break up."

Silence.

Alices frown turned into an expression of anger, her eyes narrowing.

"…what?" she hissed.

He cringed under her glare and shuffled uncomfortably. "I-Its not you, its me…"

She scowled and banged her fist on the table. "Don't give me that shit, Jeff. What the hell are you breaking up with me for?"

Jeff bit his lip and ran a hand through his hair, palms sweating. "U-um, I just don't think the chemistry is there anymore?" He stood up and grabbed his bag quickly. "Bye, Alice…"

Alice stood up quickly and slapped him round the face, hard, leaving a red handprint on his cheek. "Its Nick, isn't it?!"

He stumbled back, clutching his cheek and stammered. "N-no! I just don't love you anymore!"

Her mouth dropped open, and he winced, knowing he had gone too far.

"You fucking bastard." With one last sharp slap to the side of his head, Alice turned around and grabbed her coffee, throwing it into her ex boyfriends face. She turned around and flounced off, pushing people out of the way as she left.

Jeff gasped at the heat, grabbing several napkins and mopping up the drink, trying to ignore the pain.

After a few minutes of horrifying embarrassment, courtesy of the rest of the café staring at him, Jeff grabbed his stuff and ran out, desperate to get back to the comfort of his dorm room, and Nick.

About an hour later, Jeff was sat on his best friends bed watching Nick play Call Of Duty.

_He always bites his lip when he plays this game…its cute… _Jeff thought, looking at the brunette closely. _And its kind of adorable how he always has to flick his hair out of his eyes when he's due a haircut…._

Wait, adorable? Cute? Jeff shook his head slightly to clear in, trying to focus on the book in front of him.

"How far have you got on that book, Jeffy?"

"Um…page 1."

Nick chuckled softly and paused the game, turning to look. "You're normally a really fast reader, are you ok?"

He sighed softly and closed the book, shoving it back in his bag. "Me and Alice broke up."

Nicks jaw dropped open in surprise, and slid onto the bed next to Jeff. "Why? I thought you two were going strong!"

Jeff shook his head slightly and leaned towards Nick. "We've been drifting apart for a while, so I decided to end it…she didn't take it so well."

Nick sighed gently and wrapped his arms around Jeff, cuddling him as they lay next to each other. "I'm sorry…" he murmured.

"S'okay…"

Jeff curled up against Nicks side and closed his eyes, breathing slowly. A comfortable silence enveloped them, and he smiled. He felt safe like this, cocooned in his best friends arms, happily close to him. He felt as though everything he was feeling was washed away, and replaced by a warm fuzzy feeling inside of him.

_Maybe things would be better with Nick…_he thought before the depths of sleep finally dragged him under.

Nick smiled down at him, laughing quietly at how easily Jeff fell asleep. He stroked his hair slowly and closed his own eyes, falling asleep soon after.

* * *

Tada, so yeah, its pretty short, but REMEMBER this story isn't Niff! Its Huntbastian! But Niff is my OTP so I have to include it. I NIFF YOU ALL :3


	10. Thad

Woop woop Partaaaaaaaaaaay! Back to Huntbastian now, and I feel like this story is now half Huntbastian half Niff. BUT I've planned the whole thing out, and there is only one more completely Niff chapter, and its not until later on :3 Until then there might be dabbles of Niff in the middle of Huntbastian, but that's all :D

* * *

Hunter sat in his room, staring blankly at the book in front of him. Ever since his talk with Kurt and Blaine, Sebastian had been on his mind every single second.

_I'm going to go and see him…_ He conceded defeat and closed his book, putting it neatly on his desk before tugging on a pair of shoes and walking out of the door, heading down the corridors towards Sebastians room.

As Hunter was about to turn the corner into the green eyed boys hall, he heard quiet, murmured voices, and stopped. He stayed hidden behind the wall and listened closely, straining his ears to hear what sounded like Thad.

"That was fun, Seb…"

"Yeah…I'll text you when Trent wakes up."

A quiet chuckle.

"Yeah, he always falls asleep after sex.

Rage bubbled inside of Hunter, his hands clenching into fists. _Trent and Thad had sex with Sebastian? What the hell is wrong with them!?_ Were the thoughts running repeatedly through his mind as he bit his lip hard, drawing blood.

"See you later, gorgeous."

"Bye"

The sound of a door shutting and footsteps told Hunter that Thad was approaching. Anger boiled inside of him as he saw the brunette turn the corner, and he grabbed Thads shoulder, slamming him against the wall.

Thads eyes widened in surprise, then fear "H-hunter? What?!"

Hunters eyes narrowed and he shoved their faces close together, hissing "Stay away from him."

He winced slightly and tried to scramble out of Hunters grasp, but failed.

"Wh-what? Stay away from who?! Let me go!"

"Stay away from _my _Sebastian." Hunter stepped back and punched the shorter boy across the face, knocking him to the floor.

Thad cried out in pain, holding his nose as it started to bleed.

He scowled and kicked Thad once in the side.

"Take that as a warning. Stay away from him. Or it'll be your boyfriend next."

Thad whimpered and curled up, holding his stomach in pain. Hunter ignored him and stormed down the corridor and back to his room, slamming the door shut behind him and punching the wall. He sobbed shakily and threw himself onto his bed, hitting at his pillow again and again.

Why do you even care Hunter… he's not your boyfriend….you're not gay…he's not yours…he can do whatever he wants…

_But that's the problem_ Hunter thought. _I don't want him to do whatever, or whoever he wants. I want him to be mine._

At this realisation, he curled up into a ball and cried heavily for the first time in years, finally realising that the reason nothing had felt right his entire life, was because he had been lying to himself.

He was most definitely gay.

* * *

Yaaaaaaaaaay Hunter came out to himself! Now he just has to figure out how to admit it to everyone else :P I Niff you all, review review review, SPOILER FOR NEXT CHAPTER: Smuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uut! But between who? ;)


	11. Dreaming

UGH I have been convinced by the lovely Alyce to turn the Tradbastian into a smutty oneshot, I'll write in when I'm done with this whole story along with any other oneshots her or anyone else wants me to write based on it :3 This chapter is for Bethany, because she helped me plan this story when it was just a lickle baby :3

I NIFF YOU ALL

* * *

Hunter sat in the common, watching Nick and Jeff as they laughed together, grinning, eyes sparkling as they joked with each other.

He hadn't missed the way they looked at each other, he knew that there was something there, even if they hadn't realised it yet.

_Why can't things be that easy for me…_ he thought, tapping his pencil against the table.

In his mind, he watched the shapes of Nick and Jeff morph into himself and Sebastian, picturing them holding onto each other and laughing happily, having fun, just hanging out.

Nothings ever that simple though, is it? Nothing will change the fact that Sebastian is a slut who sleeps with anyone, why should you be special? And nothing will change the fact that you are too much of a coward to ever admit how you feel.

Hunter growled quietly at the voice inside his head, even though he knew it was he truth. He was a coward, and the mere thought of telling Sebastian how he felt, or even coming out, made him weak-kneed and nauseous.

He sat there for nearly half an hour, imagining himself and Sebastian in several different scenarios, all of which involved on major change.

They actually liked each other.

* * *

Jeff lay in bed that night, tossing and turning as he dreamt.

"Nick…" he moaned happily, arching his back. "God, fuck, more, everything…." Nick looked up at him through his eyelashes and smiled, lowering his head and running his tongue along the underside of Jeffs cock. "Nick…" he whined, curling a hand into the brunettes hair. "Stop fucking teasing me…"

_"I'm not teasing…" He smirked as he kissed up Jeffs stomach, flipping him over and kissing his already prepared hole once. Nick lined himself up and thrust in with one slow push, sending Jeff into a babble of moans and whimpers beneath him._

_"Jeff….hot….tight….fuck…perfect…Jeff…Jeff…" Nick moaned above him, gripping tightly onto his hips._

_Jeff…_

_Jeff…_

_Jeff…._

_"_Jeff!"

David stood above him, glaring down at him. "Stop moaning in your sleep! I only just got back and here you are, wriggling and groaning while I'm trying to get ready for bed!"

Jeff sat up groggily and sighed, rubbing his eyes and looking at the clock.

_2:36am_

"Where the hell have you been, dude?"

David grinned sheepishly and sat back on his bed. "I was out with Wes."

Jeff raised an eyebrow and laughed slightly. "You guys have been together for nearly 5 months, dude, the honeymoon stage should've worn off by now."

His roommate smiled dreamily and lay down.

"It most definitely hasn't"

The blonde haired Warbler rolled his eyes and curled back up, trying to ignore the pain in his heart that was caused by the fact that his dream hadn't been a reality.

* * *

YAYYYYY first appearance of David and mention of Wes, because every story needs Wevid in it! They'll appear more later, I just thought David should be Jeffs roommate :D SPOILER FOR NEXT CHAPTER: A visit from Hunters father leaves everyone in shock.


	12. Parents

Ok, just to clear things up, the ginger girl mentioned in this chapter is Kimberly Whalen. In real life, she's married to Curt Mega, who plays Nick, but in this, she's his sister, okay? Also, yes Nicks ex girlfriend is mentioned, but HE IS GAY, she just….was before he realised. DON'T JUDGE ME! I niff you all x Also, this chapter was originally super long, but I split it into not two, but THREE chapters,so yeah xxxxxx

The weekend passed with few interruptions, the most significant event being the announcement of a surprise parents evening on Monday. Hunter sighed heavily at this, attracting a glare from Sebastian and a soft whimper from the still-bruised Thad.

Sunday came and went, and Hunter found himself smoothing down his hair a he waited anxiously in the hall for the arrival of his father.

_Just get through this visit…don't tell him yet…_

All around him people were greeting their parents happily, hugs being shared throughout the room.

_Where the hell is he?_

There.

Walking through the large doors on the opposite side of the hall was his father, sneering at the people around him and smirking as he spotted his son.

"H-hey Dad" Hunter stammered as soon as he was close enough, gulping and straightening his tie. "Nice to see you"

"Hello Hunter" was his reply as his fathers eyes looked him up and down, scrutinising his appearance. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Dad." Hunter smiled shakily and caught sight of Sebastian across the room, being enveloped in a warm hug from a beautiful woman who could only be his mother.

"Doing well in lessons, I presume?"

He nodded and smiled at his father, turning his head slightly to block the green eyed boy from view. "Yes dad, I'm doing great."

"Good. Now, let me meet your friends. Assuming you have some, of course."

Hunter gulped, knowing this was an order, not a request. He looked around and saw Nick walking past followed by a small ginger girl who Hunter assumed was his sister, and…

_Is that his ex-girlfriend? What the hell?_

He raised an eyebrow in surprise and grabbed Nicks arm, pulling him over. "Nick! Uh, this is my father. Dad, this is Nick, one of my _friends_." Hunter nudged the brunette in the ribs, smiling innocently.

Nick looked shocked for a moment before shaking his head slightly, clearing it. "Um, hey Mr Clarington! Yeah, me and Hunter are….friends?"

He nodded approvingly and sipped the glass of champagne he must have picked up from one of the smartly dressed waiters roaming the hall.

"Hello Nick. Nice to meet you." Hunter kept the smile fixed on his face as Nick and the two girls on his arm strolled away, giggling.

"Is that your only friend, Hunter? I would've expected more from you."

"Nope, I have…Jeff!"

He pulled Jeff over from a few metres away, followed by his parents and…

_Holy shit how many siblings does he have!?_

As the small army of people followed Jeff, Hunter smiled and pulled Jeff closer to his father.

"Jeff here is my friend too, Dad! Aren't you Jeff?" He poked Jeff in the back and nodded slightly at him.

The light haired boy stood there confused, looking between Hunter and his father. "…what?"

"Hello Jeff."

Jeffs eyebrows raised in acknowledgement of the situation and nodded enthusiastically. "Oh, uh, hi sir! Yeah, me and Hunter are friends!"

Hunter rolled his eyes slightly and let them talk awkwardly for a moment before pushing Jeff and his army away.

His father smirked down at him, shaking his head disapprovingly before looking up at something behind Hunters shoulder.

"Hello Mr Clarington. Pleasure to meet you."

His father raised his eyebrows and smiled slightly. "Hello. Who might you be?"

Hunter paled slightly at the voice and turned, coming face to face with the boy who had been invading his life for the past two weeks.

"Sebastian Smythe sir."

"Well, pleasure to meet you too Sebastian."

His father shook Sebastians hand firmly, smiling.

Hunters head span as he looked between the two, his….enemy? and father making polite conversation while Sebastians mother stood behind him in a simple white dress, smiling softly as she leant on the tall, bearded man who Hunter assumed was his father.

_Wow…now I know where he gets his good looks….._

Hunter mentally slapped himself as his mind wandered, and focused in on the conversation taking place in front of him.

"So, are you and Hunter good friends?"

Sebastian smirked softly and glanced at Hunter, winking.

"Actually sir, your son is my boyfriend."

* * *

Spoiler for next chapter: We go back in a flashback to see Alice and Nicks mysterious ex girlfriend!


	13. Caitlin

TADA woot woot I'm going to leave you all on a cliffhanger and not mention Huntbastian AT ALL in this chapter! Here we have Alice, Jeffs ex, and Caitlin, Nicks ex! This is a flashback, just after the Jalice break up x I NIFF YOU ALL by the way, I forgot to say it, but chapter 12 is for Alyce, who is just epically perfect, and Naomi, one of my friends who found this fic without me even telling her the name, because she is some kind of demonic Sherlock. BUT YEAH this chapters for Caitlin my leprechaun. This is a pretty short chapter, I just wanted to annoy you all with a huge cliffhanger :P

* * *

"Bastard. Absolute fucking bastard."

Alice sipped her coffee as she sat across from Caitlin, growling slightly

"Who?" The irish girl raised an eyebrow enquiringly, leaning forward.

"Jeff. Fucking bastard."

Caitlin rolled her eyes slightly and ran a hand through her hair. "Get over it, Al. At the end of the day, its his choice, the least you can do is be mature about it"

Alice frowned, surprised at her normally insane best friends serious and mature tone.

"Caitie, you do realise he was a total freaking man bitch to me, right?"

She nodded and sighed softly. "You slapped him twice and threw coffee in his face. I'm pretty sure you're equal, honey. Get over it."

The brunette scowled and folded her arms over her chest. "He's doing the exact same thing to me that Nick did to you, Caitlin. Fucking bastard."

Caitlin shook her head and sipped her coffee.

"Nick came out, I don't resent him for it. He's being true to himself and I'm happy for him. We're still friends, Al. And besides, Jeffs not gay?"

"Then why does he spend so much time with Nick, his gay best friend?"

She shrugged and looked at her best friend. "Exactly that, they're best friends. And even if they actually are more than that, you should be happy for them. Don't be a bitch about this, Alice"

Alice glared at her and stood up, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "You're just mad because you turned your boyfriend gay. At least mines still straight."

She smirked and walked away, swaying her hips slightly.

Caitlin stayed seated, chuckling slightly.

"That's what you think"

* * *

Ok, I know this is SUPER DUPER POOPER SHORT, but I didn't want to go too deeply into Alice's bitchiness because she is one of my best friends :3 Also, Caitlin is kind of a wise old owl in this chapter, but in real life she's crazy as fuck, just to let you know xD I NIFF YOU ALL, Review review review! SPOILER FOR NEXT CHAPTER: Three people get punched, but who?


	14. Hospital

**Ok, guess what happened? I fell down 3 flights of stairs, landed on a homeless person, who proceeded to try and throw a pigeon at me. Logically, I yelled 'DON'T THROW KEVIN' and ran away.**

**YOLO**

**Did I just say yolo seriously….**

**YODOSMIP**

**You only die once so make it painful.**

**I feel it's appropriate right now.**

**(High fives if you get where that is from, review if you do and anyone who understands gets the next chapter dedicated to them)**

**THIS CHAPTER IS FOR ALL MY FRIENDS, ALYCE, ALICE, CAITLIN, LAURYN, MIA, ASHLIEGH, ABBIE, NATALIE, JORDAN, GRACE, LEXIE, ETC whatever.**

**I NIFF YOU ALL**

**Please don't hate me for what is written in this chapter, and I know it sucks, it was hard for me to write and I cried and it was emotional and I couldn't make it any better because it hurt me too much to spend too much time on it L** **IM SORRY DON'T HATE ME I NIFF YOU 3 And to the person who review saying they were going to stop reading because this story is labeled as Huntbastian but has a lot of Niff too, I have specifically said in a lot of Authors Notes that this story has a hell load of Niff in it. And I mean come on, everyone loves Niff.**

**I would also like to say sorry to any gay people reading, I have nothing against you but Hunters father is just a bastard 3**

**I NIFF YOU SO MUCH**

**And I don't Finchel any of you.**

* * *

Silence.

_Tick, Tock. Tick, Tock._

Hunters father turned his head to look at his son.

Silence.

_Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock._

Sebastian smirked and folded his arms, keeping his eyes locked on Hunters face.

Silence.

_Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock._

Hunter could hear people in the background, faint music playing, but muffled, hidden behind the silence that encompassed the trio.

"Hunter?"

His father looked at him blankly, a flicker of anger in his eyes.

"See you later, gorgeous."

Sebastian placed a swift kiss on Hunters lips and smirked, walking away calmly out of the hall.

His father's eyes narrowed and he stepped towards his son, a low growl in the back of his throat.

"What…. did…. he…. just…. say?"

Hunter stepped back, fear coursing through his veins as he looked up at the intimidating man.

"N-nothing Dad…. he's lying…he-"

He was interrupted by his dad grabbing onto his arm and pulling him roughly out of the door, into an empty corridor, where the lights had been turned out, as there weren't going to be any students around.

He felt a large, rough hand push him up against the wall and he had the fleeting image of Thad in his grip, expression of a startled deer spread across his face.

"D-dad! Stop!"

"No son of mine is gay, understand?" His father pushed their faces close together and hissed forcefully, lifting Hunter off the ground by his shirt.

Hunter could only open his mouth to gasp like a fish as the fear tightened his chest, making words impossible.

"Do you understand!?" he screamed, face reddening as he drew back, Hunter barely managing to move his head as his fathers fist flew at him, the movement meaning it glanced across his ear.

The older man growled in anger and pushed his son against the wall again, kneeing him in his manhood.

A broken cry fell from Hunters lips as he buckled over, sliding down the wall to the ground with a low groan.

"Choose, Hunter! Your family, or your filthy little gay friends!"

His father stamped down on Hunters face, smirking as he heard his nose crack as blood started to flow from it.

His only response was a scream of pain as Hunter tried to scramble away, and he kicked out at him one last time.

"Never come near our family again"

And with that, his father turned around and walked away, shutting the door and composing himself before leaving Dalton.

* * *

The next thing Hunter was aware of was a white light above him, and a faint voice, a steady beeping and soft sheets.

"I love you," a voice whispered, the noise drifting down through his half-consciousness and piercing his brain like cupids arrow.

He groaned and tilted his head, his vision swimming before him as he became aware of the fact that he was laying in a hospital bed, the bright lights shining throughout the ward and the irritating beeping was being produced by a large heart monitor to his left.

He turned his head again, only to catch a blurry glimpse of the door swinging shut and a blue blazer discarded on a plastic chair next to him before the edges of his vision darkened and he slipped back out of consciousness.

* * *

**A.N: Don't hate me for the violence and the sucky writing, I hate myself and I can deal with that BUT PLEASE DON'T JUDGE ME**

**Review review review! And another reminder to oblivious people: YES THIS STORY IS LABELLED AS HUNTBASTIAN BUT IT IS HALF NIFF I just can't put 4 people in the description thing calm your vaginas.**


End file.
